¡Tiger Slayer! OO
by TigresaRisitas46 xD
Summary: En el reino de Fiore hay dos tipos de bestias tigres y dragones. Todo tranquilo, todo bien hasta que ocurrio una pequeña excepción. Esa excepción es una pequeña niña y nosotros veremos su historia. Y como no nuestro gremio favorito también estará presente. Pasaran momentos dulces y amargos pero... ¿al final todo será feliz? Acompañanos a verla,a Freya [OCXOC]
1. Prologo

**Hola… Bueno me llamo TigresaRisitas46 y si se te olvida miras para arriba de la página ^ y lo ves. Antes de comenzar con el fic tengo que decir que esta historia no va de ninguno de los personajes de la historia (Obviamente habrá NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza y otros más que se me ocurran *-*) sino que ira sobre un OC.**

~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Narración y dialogo).

_~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Pensamiento)_

~ **[¡Aye Sir!]**~ (Notas de autora).

**Okey ya todos listos empecemos con el prólogo.**

**-Prólogo-**

Antiguas leyendas, antiguas magias ocultas.

Según las leyendas el único ser que podía igualarse con un tigre era un dragón. Y el reino de Fiore no era una excepción. Durante muchos siglos hubo legendarias batallas entre tigres y dragones al igual que paz y armonía entre ambos.

Pero el gran problema fue cuando empezó la guerra entre dragones. También se vieron incluidos algunos tigres. Aunque la gota que culmino el vaso fue cuando los tigres se enteraron que los dragones le daban poder a los humanos, ellos no tenían ningún problema con esas débiles criaturas sus encuentros eran pocos pero al parecer el otro bando no, esos humanos tenían un poder mágico increíbles y se llamaban ''Dragon Slayer'' y los criaban como sus propios hijos.

Ellos se propusieron hacer lo mismo con la gran única regla de no criarlos excepto cuando el retoño o el humano adulto no pudiera cuidarse solo o no hubiera nadie de su especie dispuesto a cuidarlo, claramente esas excepciones eran escasas el 0.01%. El nombre de estos humanos era ''Tiger Slayer'' ellos aprendían su magia por experiencia con el mecanismo de prueba y error. Pero a veces las excepciones son caras…

**Hace 6 años y 6 meses atrás.**

Poblado pequeño al norte de Fiore en el bosque de al lado.

Al contrario que en el poblado el bosque era silencioso y tranquilo. En este mágico bosque lleno de criaturas apacibles vivía una tigresa del elemento del Fuego su nombre Volcana. Con su hermoso pelaje rojo escarlata con sus líneas de color rojo vino

Su rutina era simple cazar algo para comer y después entrenar por el bosque hasta que se aburriera. También a veces ojear de lejos el pueblo. Pero ella se sentía sola le faltaba algo y no sabía que podía ser.

Al día siguiente, una Volcana saludaba al sol de mañana al salir de su madriguera alzando sus orejas. Esto duro poco hasta que oyó un llanto. Unos minutos después, ¡era una bebe de unos pocos días en una cesta con una mantita roja! Le dio tanta pena que le dio como a ellos llamaban la ''lengüetada mágica'' que consistía en darle los poderes de un Tiger Slayer.

Ahora su misión nueva era dejarla en el pueblo.

Al llegar al pueblo lo primero que oyó eran niños asustados buscando el cobijo de sus madres. Se dirigió hacia el centro de la plaza dejo la cestita en la que iba la niña y se separó dos metros de ella y se sentó esperando que alguien la cogiera.

La gente la rodeaba, como un circulo, todos parecían inmóviles hasta que unos señora de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años se acercó a la cestita.

-¡Es una niña!- Grito la mujer haciendo que la bebe se despertara y empezara a llorar esto molestó un poco a Volcana. -¿Quién se la queda?-

-Yo no-

-Yo tampoco-

-Yo menos aún-

Se montó un buen barullo por saber quién cuidaría de la pequeña. La situación enfado a la tigresa que veía mientras que la gente discutía y la pequeña lloraba y no había nadie que parara ese llanto.

-¡ESTUPIDOS HUMANOS!- Rugió Volcana haciendo callar a las masas con puro miedo. - ¡Yo la cuidaré!

Dicho esto cogió la cestita y se dirigió hacia el bosque desapareciendo en él.

**Unos meses después**

Volcana irradiaba felicidad, aunque la pequeña cambió totalmente su rutina. Ahora era amamantar a la pequeña, jugar con ella cazar una gran presa y comer eventualmente.

Pero lo mejor es que ya no estaba sola tenía a su pequeña cachorra y ella misma le iba enseñar como cazar, practicar su magia y la dejaría ir al poblado para que socializara etc… Pero para eso tendría que esperar que la pequeña pudiera alzarse sobre sus dos piernas.

Antes de despedir este día con al caída del sol vio algo algo gracioso en su hijita. ¡Tenía el pelo en dos colores! Rubio y rojo fuego. Rubio de color base y el rojo que estaba como haciendo rayitas.

**Actualidad**

Equipo de Natsu

**POV de Lucy.**

Estábamos volviendo en una carroza de los grandes juegos mágicos y después de lo que pasó con los dragones todos teníamos unas ganas inmensas de volver al gremio. Aunque mi compañero Natsu no las representaba. Se mareo otra vez y estaba con la cabeza apollada en mi piernas -_-¨.

-¿Erza y si paramos un momento a descansar en ese poblado? – Dije con la intención de ver a mi compañero tan alegre como siempre.

-Okey Lucy- Dijo poniendo rumbo al poblado con esa mirada decidida que tiene siempre.

Mire por fuera de la carroza y vi que el poblado se llamaba 'Montedore'. Después dirigí la vista hacia mi compañero y le acaricie el pelo un poco y vi como entre sus labios asomaba una sonrisa eso me hizo sonrojarme un poco.

-Se gussstann- Dijo Happy con esa sonrisa de yo no rompí un plato sino toda la vajilla entera.

-Cállate neko- Dije algo sonrojada y molesta.

Cuando aparcamos saque a Natsu y me alegre de como enseguida volvía a tener la energía de un hiperactivo.

-Jeje mira Luce ya estoy como antes, nunca me volveré a subir a esas máquinas del infierno T^T- Dijo Natsu con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba- Mira Luce comida-

Enseguida se emocionó y empezó a lazar fuego de su boca controladamente eso espero… todos nos reíamos hasta que el fuego de Natsu se iba hacia otra parte. Todos extrañados lo seguíamos con la vista y se ¡dirigía hacia una niña! Todos empezamos a correr hacía ella para que no le pasara nada hasta que… espera ¿se ha comido el fuego?

-Señor su fuego está muy rico ¿Qué tipo es?- Dijo y sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Y-yo soy un Dragon Slayer de fuego ¿Tú también?- Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-No ella es una Tiger Slayer de Fuego una de las poca que quedan- Dijo un señor mayor que se unió a la conversación todos absolutamente todos nos quedamos de piedra porque no sabíamos lo que esa.

Oímos como unos rugidos que provenían del bosque.

-Adiós señor y sus amigos mi mamá me llama- Dijo la niña y se dispuso a irse-

-¡Espera no soy un señor! Yo soy Natsu Dragneel- Dijo Natsu serio pero con una sonrisa algo divertida- ¿Y tu?

-Yo soy Freya- Dijo y se fue.

Pasamos unos minutos nos fuimos del poblado. Y yo tenía mucha curiosidad, lo malo es que no podía preguntárselo al maestro porque el iba en otra carroza con otros miembros. Me tendré que esperar a llegar al gremio T^T.

**Bueno damas y señores hasta aquí el prólogo. Aún no se si seguiré con la historia porque pronto empiezo el insti así que… díganme que les parece en los comentarios.**

**Se despide TigresaRisitas46**


	2. Si lo pierdes todo ven a Fairy Tail

**Bueno soy yo otra vez (cansados de verme ¿eh?) He estado pensando que voy hacer con el fic y la verdad no se me ocurre nada. Lo que voy a hacer es publicar hasta es sexto o séptimo capítulo y a partir de ahí ver cuanta gente la sigue, cuantos reviews tiene etc… y decidir si seguir o dejarla porque… ¡Me prometí a mí misma que este año iba a ser diferente :D! Además que el fic va a ser largoooooo.**

~** ¡Aye Sir!**~ **(Narración y dialogo).**

_~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Pensamiento)_

~** [¡Aye Sir!]**~(Notas de autora).

**Okey ¿ya todos listos? ¡Empecemos!**

**-CAPITULO 1-**

Si lo pierdes todo… ven a Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail, Magnolia**

Después de un viaje de tres horas todo el mundo llego por fin al gremio.

-Lucee vayamos de misión.- Dijo Natsu con energías de otro planeta.

-¡Natsu! Acabamos de llegar.- Dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Pero luce hace mucho que no vamos de misión juntos T^T- Respondió Natsu lloriqueando.

-_Juntos juntos ¡un momento ha dicho juntos!- _Se decía Lucy para sí misma mientras se quedaba embobada en sus pensamientos.

-Natsu Lucy se ha perdido.- Decía Happy moviendo su patita enfrente de los ojos de la maga- Además Lucy tienes que salir con nosotros porque si no… ¿te pondrás gorda :P?-

-Maldito neko.- Dijo Lucy estirándolo de sus mofletes.

-Wii entonces voy a por la misión.- Dijo Natsu que se colocó delante del tablón de anuncios mientras elegía esa misión.

-Lu-channn :D.- Dijo Levy mientras corría hacia Lucy.

-Levy-chann.- Dijo Lucy- ¿Qué tal el viaje? En nuestra carroza Natsu estaba todo el rato sufriendo y pelando con Gray mientras que Erza se unía creo que ya no queda nada de ella.- Decía con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-En la nuestra Gajeel se comió las tuercas que unían las rudas la carroza. –Dijo ella también con una gota en la sien.

-_Hablando de comer. La niña que nos encontramos en el pueblo-_Pensó Lucy- ¿Oye Levy-chan tu sabes lo que es un Tiger Slayer?

-No nunca lo había oído.- Dijo mientras intentaba recordar- Quizás la Maestra lo sepa.

Las dos amigas se fueron a buscar a la maestra que se encontraba en un asiento conversando con Makarov.

-Maestra usted sabe que son los Tiger Slayer.- Preguntó Levy.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Mavis con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se frotaba la barbilla para recordar.-Bueno lo que recuerdo es que eran magos muy extraños que igualaban y podían superar los poderes de los Dragon Slayer. Pero la mayoría eran muy débiles ya que tenían que descubrir su magia por ellos mismos no llegaban a ser fuertes hasta cuando eran adultos. Además…-Se seguía frotando la barbilla intentando recordar- Habida algo distinto que los diferenciaba de los Dragon Slayer, los tigres no cuidaban a los humanos creo que era porque tenían alguna regla rara entre ellos… Pero pero había excepciones del 0.01% que eran muy poderosas creo que ocurrían cuando estos los cuidaban y… ya no recuerdo más.-Dijo finalizando la frase- ¿Por qué no preguntáis?

-Es que Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Happy y yo vimos a una.- Explicó Lucy a la maestra.

-Era niña de unos 6 años muy mona recuerdo.-Dijo Wendy uniéndose a la conversación-

-Era rubia y pelirroja.-Dijo Erza.

-Otra come fuegos como el flamitas- Dijo Gray.

-¡¿Qué dijiste princesa de hielo?!- Dijo furioso Natsu que traía consigo el papel de la misión- Luce toma la misión, yo me tengo que encargar de este hielo con patas.

-Eh? Vale- Dijo Lucy.

Mientras Natsu y Gray peleaban y Erza se unía a la pelea. Lucy leía la misión que decía:

Lugar: Montedore, al Norte.

Misión: Ir al bosque y recoger una plata medicinal muy rara yo ya no puedo ya que no me muevo como antes. Hay que tener cuidado con las criaturas que viven allí.

Recompensa: 5.000.000 j

-¿Montedore?- Dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué pasa Lu-chan?- Dijo Levy.

-Este era el pueblo de la Tiger Slayer-

-¿Qué coincidencia no? Así vosotros tendréis la oportunidad de conocerla.-Dijo Levy.

Pasaron las horas y el equipo de Natsu volvía a hacer las 3 horas de viaje. Mientras que Wendy hablaba con Lucy y con Erza Natsu rogaba que lo mataran ahora para que dejara de sufrir.

-Ya llegamos T^T las peores 3 horas de mi vida- Dijo Natsu saliendo de la carroza.

-Pues veras cuando volvamos- Dijo Happy.

-Parece que Freya no está.- Dijo Lucy buscándola con la vista.

-Lo mejor ahora será centrarnos en la misión.- Dijo Gray.

Erza miraba aún encapuchado que le daba muy mala espina.

-¡Usted! –Dijo Erza señalándolo **[señalar a la gente está mal eh vosotros no lo hagáis**]- También es un mago ¿a qué ha venido?-

-Ha recoger una lacrima de poder- Dijo con voz seca y cortante- No os metáis donde no os incumbe.

Después el equipo entro donde la misión. La que había mandado la misión era una anciana.

-Hola veréis llevo esta tienda de medicina desde hace décadas, siempre recojo yo las hiervas y últimamente empiezo a tener dolores de cadera. Bueno la planta que tenéis que recoger es amarilla y tiene una flor rosa, es una planta rara que solo crece en este bosque y puede curar muchas enfermedades- Dijo la anciana.

En el bosque.

-Este bosque me da mala espina-Dijo Lucy.

-JAJA Luce no pasa nada, a mí me gusta está muy tranquilo- Dijo Natsu.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo Lucy- Dijo Wendy.

-Yo creo que está muy tranquilo – Dijo Erza.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Gray para que decidiera como estaba el bosque.

-Eh? Es solo un bosque.-

Después de esta frase, se montó un buen barulló para decidir cuál tenía razón. De repente se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Erza.

Una sombra salió de los arbustos y rápidamente se sitio encima de ellos para después lanzar una llamarada hacía ellos. Pero rápidamente Natsu se comió la llamarada. Todos se pusieron alerta ya que la sombra se volvió a esconder.

-Anda si es el señor y sus amigos.- Dijo saliendo la sombra de su escondite dando a lugar a una niña con una sonrisa divertida-

-Mira si es Freya.- Dijo Lucy.

-Lo siento, os había confundido con presas.- Dijo Freya disculpándose- como había tanto jaleo.

-Si suele pasar.- Dijo Wendy con una gota de sudor- Yo me llamo Wendy, espero que seamos amigas- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

-Yo soy Gray y espero que no seas como el cabeza lava este que está aquí.- Dijo Gray.

-Yo soy Erza.- Dicho esto Erza miro como Freya la miraba con una mirada seria y extraña- ¿Pasa algo?_ Entonces ella es la excepción de la que hablaba la maestra, no parece muy poderosa y el ataque que nos lanzó no era muy fuerte._

-No solo te pareces a una persona que conozco.- Dijo Freya para después sonreírle a esta-

-Yo soy Lucy.- Dijo Lucy- Y este gato raro de aquí es Happy.

-Aye!-

-A mí ya me conoces-Dijo Natsu acariciando la cabeza de Freya tipo Gajeel haciendo que esta hinchara sus mofletes provocando la risa de todos incluso de ella.

-Bueno y qué les trae por este bosque.- Pregunto Freya- Si necesitáis ayuda podéis contar conmigo.

-Estamos buscando una plata rara que solo crece aquí.- Dijo Lucy- Es amarilla y tiene una flor rosa.

-Os réferis a la flor infarto, es capaz de curar muchas enfermedades relacionadas con el corazón por eso la llaman infarto.- Dijo Freya.

-Si esa misma.- Dijo Erza- ¿Sabes dónde está?

Freya la miro por un momento como si la analizara cosa que molesto un poco a Erza.

-Está en lo profundo del bosque.- Dijo Freya- Si queréis ir allí os debo acompañar hay algunas criaturas que os pueden dar.

-Me encantaría que fueras con nosotros.- Dijo Wendy cogiéndola de la mano- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Okey movámonos- Dijo Natsu.

Empezaron a correr despacio creyendo que Freya no podía ir tan rápido pero se sorprendieron al ver que ella era mucho más rápida de lo que esperaban y corría por el bosque como si fuera la palma de su mano. Dentro de unos minutos llegaron a una parte del bosque que estaba muy oscura.

-Parar un momento.- Dijo Freya y empezó a olfatear en ambiente.

-Tranquila ya lo hago yo.- Dijo Natsu antes de ponerse a olfatear haciendo que ella parara-

-Gracias.- Dijo para ir se ha halar con Wendy-

-¿Sabes? Tienes un pelo muy divertido.- Dijo Wendy- Tienes el pelo rubio excepto en la parte de atrás al final del pelo que tienes como rayitas.

-Si me lo dicen mucho jaja.- Dijo Freya.

-No hay nada podemos seguir.- Dijo Natsu.

-Bueno lo que tenéis que hacer es buscar en la base de los árboles y creo que la encontrareis.- Dijo Freya dicho esto todos se pusieron a buscar.

Pasaron las horas buscando la flor y divirtiéndose. Hasta que empezó a anochecer.

-Tenemos 20 plantas de esas.- Dijo Gray.

-Es hora de volver al pueblo.- Dijo Lucy.

Ya en el pueblo se encontraban en la plaza jugando Freya, Wendy y Natsu jugaban al escondite mientras Erza, Gray y Lucy decidían donde quedarse a dormir. Erza seguía inquieta porque aún se encontraba en encapuchado de antes, y no se fue al bosque hasta que llegó la noche Ya en la noche:

-Yo me voy con mi mama, un gusto jugar con ustedes.- Dijo Freya entrando en los primeros arboles del bosque y desapareciendo.

- Que divertido ha sido jugar con Freya eh Natsu-san.- Dijo Wendy.

-Si Wendy es muy divertida-

Pasado un rato oyeron una explosión en el bosque y decidieron separarse para buscar que había pasado. Lucy estuvo buscando en la parte intermedia del bosque, removió algunos arbustos y se encontró la escena de lo que había pasado.

-Maldito aléjate de mi madre.- Dijo Freya furiosa y enseñando los dientes.

Era el encapuchado de antes que tenía una lanza apuntando hacia el pecho de una tigresa inconsciente. Lucy iba a moverse pero se había enredado el pie en unas lianas que colgaban.

Freya luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejar al tipo de su madre pero nada funcionaba.

-Que sepas que tu madre murió porque nadie fuerte estaba para protegerla.- Dijo el encapuchado dicho esto clavo la lanza en el corazón de la tigresa y a la removía como buscando algo acto seguido Freya empezó a llorar.

-Freya quiero que sepas que me has hecho la tigresa más feliz del mundo y pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo y aunque las cosas se pongan feas siempre habrá alguien para ayudarte.- Dijo Volcana para intentar calmar a su cachorra antes de desmayarse.

¡MAMA!- Dijo Freya en otro de sus intentos de apartar al encapuchado la diferencia que si consiguió apártalo.

Pero ya era tarde Volcana había muerto… **[Ya ya se lo que diréis invento un personaje en el prólogo y lo mató al episodio 1 pero es que sino la historia no iría como yo quiero] **Cuando la lanza salió de su cuerpo, en ella estaba la lacrima de poder con la que nació.

-Me voy.- Dijo el encapuchado- No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Desapareció… Como si nada de lo que hubiera hecho fuera con él. Freya corriendo se puso al lado del cuerpo de su madre intentan que se moviera, que hiciera un gesto, que le diera un beso de esos que dejaba mancha, que hiciera algo pero ya nada había que hacer. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Y Lucy llamo, con una señal en el cielo utilizando sus llaves, a los demás para que vinieran mientras ella se acercaba a Freya con cuidado hasta que Freya la miro a ella y pudo observar esos ojos marrones como los suyos llenos de gotas.

-Lu- lucy ma-mama ha mu-e-muerto.-Dijo Freya llorando buscando cobijo en los brazos de la rubia.

-Tranquila tranquila todo va a estar bien-Dijo Lucy intentando calmarla acariciándola la cabeza tiernamente pero no sirvió de nada ya que ella también empezó a llorar, cogió la llave de Virgo- Virgo por favor entierra la tigresa.

-Entendido princesa.-

Natsu y los demás llegaron cuando Virgo terminó y se retiró. Lucy les contó lo que había pasado y no pudieron dar crédito. La consolaron tres horas y le ofrecieron dormir con ellos esa noche pero se negó diciendo que necesitaba estar sola.

-¿Estarás bien?- Dijo Lucy.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Freya para luego irse.

POV Freya.

Ya no puedo más. Si solo tuviera más poder, si hubiera llegado antes todo esto no hubiera pasado. El mismo me lo dijo soy débil… me voy a nuestra madriguera.

Al llegar ahí intente no llorar pero era inevitable gotas de lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin que yo les diera permiso. Pero lo peor es aquella Erza, una vez mi mama me mostro su forma humana y… son idénticas ojos oscuros y pelo escarlata es como si el destino me dijera que todo esto es culpa mía. Después de rebuscar un rato encontré una pequeña pintura de ella y yo y me guarde de recuerdo. Ya lo he decidido ya nadie más importante para mí morirá porque yo no fui fuerte. Me acostó donde siempre y solo espero dormirme, pero enseguida cierro los ojos ya que la pelea me ha dejado muy cansada.

Aunque tenga los ojos cerrados aun salen lágrimas…

POV Natsu.

Ya es por la mañana. Estamos en esa especie de farmacia esperando a que nos den la recompensa. Lucy no pudo dormir esta noche y Wendy no paro de llorar hasta que se durmió. Estaba mirando por la ventana como si esperara que Freya apareciera allí como siempre con esa sonrisa pero era imposible. Nos dieron la recompensa y empacamos dispuestos a irnos. Cuando preparamos la carroza sabía que hoy no me iba a marear. Mire a Erza intentaba hacerse la dura pero estaba tan destrozada con todos nosotros y Happy estaba encima de mi cabeza todo el rato. Ya subidos en la carroza algunos aldeanos se despidieron de nosotros. Nos empezamos a mover. Lucy estaba cabizbaja mire afuera y nos llevamos la gran sorpresa de que estaba Freya despidiéndonos con la mano y con una sonrisa forzada. Y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar pero eso no era lo más importantes el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. En ese momento decidi algo. Salte de la carroza todos me miraban con cara de loco, qué ''estraño'', corrí hasta ella.

-Te vienes con nosotros- Dije

La subí a mi hombro me volví a la carroza.

-Ella se viene con nosotros-

-Un momento ¿¡que!?- Dijo Freya.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy fav, follows, comentar Xd. **

**Se despide TigresaRisitas46**


	3. ¿Me quedo o me voy?

**¡Hola! Soy la misma que escribió los dos capítulos de atrás. **

**Os vengo a explicar por encima como trabajo yo. Trabajo cuando quiero y como quiero (aunque he visto que no va poder ser así porque una bipolar me quiere matar como no lo haga, como Erza T^T), es decir yo no hago un capitulo por día, lo que pasa es que de repente me inspiraba y tenía que ponerlo en algún lugar. También leo mis fics para ver si me dejo faltas o fallos al formular. Creerme soy la persona que más odia las faltas de ortografía, pero por mi desgracia soy humana y cometo errores.**

~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Narración y dialogo).

_~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Pensamiento)_

~ **[¡Aye Sir!]**~ (Notas de autora).

¡Es hora de empezar el capítulo!

**-CAPÍTULO 2-**

¿Me quedo o me voy?

**POV Erza.**

No sé si lo que hico Natsu fue una genialidad o una estupidez. Pero ya da igual, me siento aliviada de que venga con nosotros porque su madre murió ayer y necesita apoyo y no creo que las platas se lo vayan a dar. La verdad me gustaría cuidarla a mí, tiene el mismo brillo en los ojos que yo tenía a su edad. Ahora esta hablado con Natsu.

-Te vienes con nosotros a Fairy Tail.- Dijo Natsu.

-¿A dónde?- Dijo Freya.

-Es un gremio de magos, es de donde venimos nosotros.- Dijo Natsu señalando la marca del nuestro gremio. Pero Freya lo miraba con cara de ¿Qué es eso?

-Como parece que el flamitas no sabe explicar te lo explicare yo- Dijo Gray mientras Freya le ponía atención- En todo el reino de Fiore hay gente normal y gente especial, como nosotros, que controla la magia. Esta gente se llaman magos y se agrupan en gremios. Hay numerosos en Fiore, gremios buenos y malos.- La mejor explicación para una niña que he oído nunca.

-¿Y vosotros venís de uno bueno o malo? –Dijo Freya, ¡pero que pregunta es esa! Obviamente somos buenos aunque teniendo en cuenta que Natsu la acaba de raptar…

-De uno muy bueno.- Dijo Wendy dijo sonriente, creo que ella es la única persona fiable entre todos nosotros.

-¡Aye!- Dijo Happy subiéndose a la cabeza de Freya, tenemos que enseñarle a no subirse a las cabezas de los demás- Jejeje tienes el pelo raro.- Menciono cogiéndoles algunos mechones.

**POV Normal.**

Freya miro hacia los lados y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. ¡Estaba en una carroza! Enseguida empezó a sentir mareo y Lucy la observo.

-No me digas que tú también.- Dijo Lucy con una gota en la sien.

-Por fin tendré un compañero de mareos.- Dijo Natsu, Freya miro por un momento a Natsu y… él estaba peor que ella, estaba tumbado en uno de los asientos.

-No lo mío solo es momentáneo.- Dijo Freya acercándose a la ventana y sacando la cabeza por ella- Por cierto tendréis que dar la vuelta ¿no?

-¿Para qué?- Dijo Erza.

-Para ir volver a mi casa- Dijo Freya como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Hacemos un trato.- Dijo Erza con cara desafiante- Vas a ir a Fairy Tail unos días y si te gusta te quedas y si no te vuelves a tu pueblo.

-Oye.- Dijo Freya con cara molesta- ¿Fairy Tail cómo es?

-El lugar más divertido del mundo.- Dijo Lucy.

Pasaron dos horas de viaje, madre mía Natsu ya se lo sabía de memoria el camino, aun les quedaban una hora. Lucy se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de Natsu y viendo las caras divertidas de Freya cada vez que se mareaba y también cuando se hundía en sus pensamientos o se dormía y luego se despertaba. Lucy estiro la mano que le quedaba libre y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Freya, que se inclinó hacia un lado. Lucy se rio un poco para sí misma quien le decía que iba a acariciar a un dragón y una tigresa a la vez. Pasada la hora de viaje que les quedaba. Ya llegaron a Fairy Tail.

-¡Por fin! Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Natsu abriendo las puertas del gremio.

-Natsu únete a la pelea.- Dijo Gajeel que estaba peleando con Elfman- Tu también Gray.

-Venir y luchar como hombres.- Dijo Elfman.

Mientras los chicos luchaban, Lucy, Erza y Wendy se dirigían a la barra con las demás chicas. Freya seguía a Lucy a todos lados.

-Lu-chann.- Dijo Levy saludando alegremente a Lucy- ¿Cómo os fue la misión?

-Muy bien, como estuvimos ocupados a Natsu no le dio tiempo a destruir mucho.- Respondió Lucy.

-Ara ara, ¿Quién es esa pequeña, Lucy?- Decía Mira.

-Yo soy Freya,- Dijo Freya.

-¿Ella es…?- Pregunto Levy.

-Si.- Dijo Lucy.

-Tiene mucha energía. ¿Eh?- Dijo Mira.

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Porque acaba de desaparecer.- Respondió Mira señalando al lugar donde antes estaba la niña.

**POV Freya**

Me separé de Lucy para explorar un rato el lugar. No sé si es divertido o no, pero muy muy muy raro. Hay una chica que no se separa de un barril. Natsu y Gray están destruyendo el gremio con los otros dos. Y arriba del todo hay un anciano hablando solo. ¿Dónde me han traído? Un momento me está mirando el anciano, salta y aparece delante de mí.

-¿Con quién has venido pequeña?- Dijo el anciano.

-Con el hombre incendio y el nudista.- Respondí con la respuesta más correcta para esta situación.

El anciano miro a su derecha como si le hablara alguien. ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?

**POV Wendy**

Estoy buscando a Freya para jugar, a veces las tonterías amorosas de Mirajane resultan aburridas, pero donde se ha metido si el gremio no es tan grande. Me siento en la barra y veo como entra por la puerta Romeo con Asuka.

-Hola Wendy.- Dijo Romeo- ¿Vamos a jugar con Asuka?

-No, estoy buscando a alguien.- Dije.

-¿Te ayudamos?- Dijo Asuka.

-Si, por favor.-

Les conté como era: pelo hasta los hombros y rubio y pelirrojo haciendo rayitas. Era más alta que Asuka, pero más baja que nosotros. Tendrá que preguntarle su edad. Después de contarles como era nos pusimos a buscarla.

**POV Normal**

Mientras Freya hablaba con el maestro de cómo había llegado aquí y a él se le caía la cara de vergüenza por lo que hacían sus ¨hijos¨. Freya noto como algo tiraba de su vestidito de trapo. Era una niñita de pelo verde oscuro más pequeña que ella. Se agacho para estar a su altura.

-Wendy te busca para jugar con nosotros.- Dijo Asuka para después cogerla de la mano y llevarse y dejando al maestro solo con Mavis con la palabra en la boca.

Asuka guió a Freya esta donde estaban Romeo y Wendy buscando. Llegó y empezaron con las presentaciones.

-Hola tú debes ser Freya. Soy Romeo.- Dijo Romeo amablemente.

-Yo soy Asuka.- Dijo Asuka sonrientemente.

Cuando empezaron a jugar Freya no se divertía pero mientras pasaban las horas no podía quitar esa sonrisa y risas de pura diversión. A veces para darle un poco de emoción hacían pequeños combates en los que Freya mostraba su nivel. Esquivando y lanzando ataques con precisión. Claramente no les ponía fuerza, ni los otros tampoco, ya que estaban jugando. Aún seguían pasando las horas y mientras ellos jugaban los mayores les observaban.

-Venga chicos no os paréis solo han pasado 4 horas.- Dijo Freya mientras reía.

-Veo que tienes mucha energía.- Decía Romeo algo cansado.

-Créeme en el poblado no paraba.- Dijo Wendy con una amplia sonrisa y poniéndose otra vez a jugar.

Paso una hora más hasta que Alzack y Bisca vinieron a recoger a Asuka y también otro padre.

-Asuka ya es hora de ir a casa.- Dijo Bisca.

-Ya voy mama.- Dijo Asuka yendo hacia su mama con los mofletes hinchados ya que no quería irse.

-Romeo nos vamos.- Dijo Macao.

-Freya nos vemos mañana. Adiós Wendy.- Dijo Romeo.

-Freya yo me tengo que ir a Fairy Hills.- Dijo Wendy.

-Adiós a todos. Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Freya con una sonrisa.

Cuando todos se fueron Lucy se acercó a Freya.

-Tú vienes conmigo a mi casa.- Dijo Lucy sonrientemente- Pero antes pararemos en un sitio.

Lucy llevo a Freya de compras pero todos sabemos que a los niños no les gustan las compras. Visitaron un montón de sitios solo cuidado solo para comprarle un vestido.

-Lucy ya es tarde mejor otro día.- Decía una cansada Freya.

-Espera solo esta tienda y ya.- Dijo Lucy arrastrado a Freya.

Mientras Lucy miraba vestiditos Freya hinchaba sus mofletes para indicarle a Lucy que se quería ir. Al final Lucy escogió un vestido de hombros de color naranja veraniego que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas con pequeños detalles blancos. Cuando terminaron, fueron a casa de Lucy…

-¡Natsu que haces en mi casa y tú también Happy!- Dijo Lucy.

-Pero Lucee tengo hambre.- Criticó Natsu.

-Lucy dame pescado.- Decía Happy

Mientras Lucy les echaba la bronca, Freya les observaba con cara de esto pasa muy seguido ¿no? En ese momento sus tripas hicieron un gran rugido y se acordó de que no había comido desde la mañana y ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¿Freya tienes hambre?- Dijo Natsu a lo cual Freya asintiendo- Lo ves Luce Freya también tiene hambre.

-Prepáranos algo porfiiii- Suplicaba Happy.

Después de esta conversación, Lucy se dedicó a preparar la cena. Mientras Happy y Natsu jugaban con Freya.

-¿Freya y ese vestido?- Dijo Happy.

-Lucy me ha arrastrado por TODAS las tiendas de esta ciudad para comprármelo.- Dijo Freya.

-Una vez fui de compras con Luce… ¡fue agotador!- Dijo Natsu poniendo cara de asustado.

Cuando Lucy terminó de cocinar. Pusieron la mesa y se dedicaron a comer. Freya y Lucy comían como personales normales y Natsu bueno… Natsu comía como un animal. **[A Happy no puedo definirle como come porque es un gato y yo no sé cómo comen los gatos xD]**

-Natsu come como una persona normal.- Dijo Lucy- Tienes que darle un buen ejemplo a Freya.

-Venga Luce si no pasa nada ¿verdad Freya?- Dijo Natsu.

-No metas a la pobre en esta conversación.- Dijo Lucy.

-¿eh?- Masculló Freya con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Venga Luce pero si siempre dejas comer así.- Replicó Natsu.

Freya para matar el tiempo en que los otros dos discutían. Se dedicó a molestar al gato quitándole su pescado. Lo movía a un lado y a otro para que lo siguiera mientras Happy exigía que se lo diera. Cuando se cansó de molestar al gato se dispuso a entrar a la conversación.

-¿Vosotros sois pareja?- Dijo Freya poniendo curiosidad.

-¡NO!- Dijo Lucy roja como un tomate- Solo somos compañeros.

-Si exacto.- Dijo Natsu que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero color rosa.

-Aaa claro ¿Cómo los lobos?- Dijo Freya.

-¿Cómo?- Dijeron Natsu y Lucy a la vez.

-Ya sabéis los lobos cuando quieren tener crías se van de du manada y buscan un compañero compañera para formar una nueva. Lo más bonito es que si uno muere el otro también- Dije Freya explicándoselo.

-No, somos compañeros de equipo.- Dijo Lucy con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Buaa que bonito.- Dijo Happy.

Después de charlar un rato. Natsu y Happy se fueron a su casa a dormir. Y Lucy durmió con Freya en su cama.

**POV Freya**

No sé qué hora es pero el cielo ya está de color azul oscuro tirando a clarito. Me he despertado por culpa de una pesadilla la peor que he tenido nunca y también por los ronquidos de Natsu que volvió a mitad de la noche para dormir con Lucy. Me levanto y veo por donde ha entrado Natsu. Por la ventana. Me dirijo a fuera para explorar un rato. Miro a Lucy y Natsu se ven muy lindos jeje.

La ciudad es muy tranquila a estas horas. Hay muchos puestos muy variados. También hay un bosque. Me dirijo hacía el bosque.

El bosque es muy grande comparado con el de mi hogar. Me aburro me pregunto su Lucy ya se habrá despertado. A la vuelta me encontré con el tipo de metal que casi con Natsu y con el hombre nudista destruyen el gremio.

-Tu, chiquitaja, ¿no deberías estar con la coneja?- Dijo el tipo- Por cierto soy Gajeel.

-Yo Freya.- Dije- Y soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de mí.- dije con los mofletes hinchados.

-Da igual estará preocupada, vamos al gremio- Dijo Gajeel.

Le seguí hasta el gremio. Durante el camino hablamos por lo visto también es un Dragon Slayer como Natsu pero este es de metal. Mi madre me dijo que en Fiore había el mismo tipo de elementos tanto en tigres como de dragones. Al llegar al gremio lo primero que hizo fue molestar a chica peli azul creo que ella se llama Levy.

-¿Tú debes ser Freya?- Me dijo sonrientemente- No deberías estar con Lucy.

-Eso le dije yo.- Dijo Gajeel.

-Es que me desperté y quería explorar.- Me explique.

Después me fui a sentar a la barra a esperar a Lucy. Detrás había una albina.

-Ara ara, ¿Qué tal?- Por fin una que tiene modales-

-Bien. - Dije- Estoy esperando a Lucy.

-¿Quieres ayudarme mientras esperas?- Me dijo, por fin algo que hacer.

-Vale.-Dije.

Le estuve ayudando a colocar todo, había pasado media hora pero Lucy no aparecía.

-¿Y dime Freya que te parece la gente del gremio?- Dijo Mira.

-Sois todos muy divertidos.- Dije.

-Pero parece que con una no te llevas bien.- Me dijo- ¿Tienes algo en contra de Erza?-

-Bueno es que se parece mucho a una persona que perd… que conozco.- Dije, ya me vuelvo a sentir mal, no puedo ocultar la sonrisa caída.

-Sabes yo al principio tampoco me llevaba bien con ella.- Me dijo para después mirarme- ¿Oye estas bien?

-Si.- Dije tartamudeando, justo después por la puerta entra Erza- Me voy a ir a ver si Lucy ya ha despertado.- Salí corriendo de ahí con los ojos cerrados pero me topé con algo duro- Ainss.- Dije sobándome la cabeza, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Erza, definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

**POV Normal**

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Erza.

-S-si lo estoy- Dijo Freya- Me tengo que ir.

Freya se fue del gremio. Dejando sola Erza con Mira.

-Mira, ¿tú sabes que le pasa?- Dijo Erza.

-Le pregunté y me dijo que le recordabas a alguien que conoce.- Dijo Mira con cara de preocupación.

En casa de Lucy.

Lucy y Natsu estaban buscando a Freya por todas las partes de la casa.

-¡Natsu! Busca debajo de la cama- Dijo Lucy, que ella estaba en el baño buscándola.

-No sé si hubiera podido caber por ahí.- Dijo Natsu.

-Yo tampoco lo creo.- Dijo Freya asustándolos.

-¡ahh!- Gritaron los dos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Lucy.

-¿En el gremio?- Dijo Freya.

Volvieron al gremio los tres, Freya se quedó jugando con Asuka, Romeo y Wendy. Y así fueron pasando los días, rápido pasaron.

**POV Freya**

Tengo una gran duda. ¿Me quedo o no me quedo? La gente de aquí me trata como si fuera parte de su familia. Y también he mejorado mucho con mi magia. Ya sé lo que hare. Me voy a…

**Hasta aquí con el capítulo. Jeje os dejo con la intriga eh? Likes, fav, comentar.**

**Para comentar no es necesario tener cuenta. xD**

**Se despide TigresaRisitas46.**


	4. ¡Qué emoción! Mi primera misión

**¡Luces, cámaras, acción! **

**Hola ¿se me oye? Estamos emitiendo desde la central que en estos momentos la inspiración se la ha dejado en la calle. El rio de las ideas se ha secado, asique si este capítulo lo notáis peor echarle la culpa al calentamiento global por freírle la cabeza a la escritora.**

**Bueno antes de empezar me gustaría darle gracias a la gente que le mi fic *w* (aunque, joer, no dejáis review ni aunque os mate XD) y la gente que le ha dado a follow y fav.**

**~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Narración y dialogo).**

**~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Pensamiento)**

**~ [¡Aye Sir!]~ (Notas de autora).**

**Bueno empecemos ya ¿no?**

**Por cierto en mi fic Asuka tiene 4 años.**

-CAPÍTULO 3-

¡Qué emocionante! Mi primera misión.

Ya hacía varios meses, tres para ser exacto, desde que Freya llegó al gremio. Todos ya le habían cogido cariño ¡incluso Gajeel! En estos momentos está entrando por la puerta del gremio y adivinad lo que tiene, la marca del gremio de color naranja, debajo de su hombro. Ella corre hacía la barra, delante de Mira, pone ojitos de cachorro.

-Mira… por fiii.- Dice Freya poniendo unas de las caritas más irresistibles- Solo una.

-Freya, durante una semana has estado con lo mismo.- Dice Mira seria- No te dejare ir de misión eres muy pequeña.

-Venga ¿y Happy qué?- Decía mientras señalaba al felino que se encontraba delante del cartel de las misiones y sacando la lengua para darle envidia- Mavis por favor convéncela.- Otra vez con la carita de perrito.

Cuando convives con Natsu y sus amigos cuando te dicen después de ponerte la marca del gremio que, conviven con un fantasma no te resulta raro.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada.- Dice con una sonrisita y con una gota de sudor.

-Quiero dejar de depender Lucy, no quiero molestarla, además Natsu se pasa mucho por casa- Dice Freya haciendo pucheros.

En ese momento Freya vuelve mirar a Mira, la verdad, la verdad no sabemos si la cara que puso era picara o de locura extrema. Mira va caminando hacia el cartel y coge una misión.

-Atiende, te dejo hacer esta misión.- Dijo Mira, en ese momento la mirada de Freya se iluminó- Si me haces unos recados amorosos.- La cara de Freya cambió rápidamente a una de estas bromeando ¿cierto?, no era la primera vez que oía una de sus locuras, una vez estuvo todo el día en la calle con ella para ver cuál sería su ¨chico ideal¨ obviamente no lo encontraron.

-¿Mira…?- Dice Mavis- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?

-Claro. ¿Qué puede pasar?- Dijo Mira como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Freya pensó dudosa por un momento, quizás esta sería su única oportunidad para aceptar una misión, finalmente aceptó. Y leyó la misión.

Lugar: Pueblo al sur de Magnolia.

Misión: Somos una familia de agricultores. A la que los lobos acechan sus campos y nos gustaría que alguien nos ayudara a solucionar el problema.

Recompensa: 50.000 j

Freya miro a Mira y esta le miró con una mirada de cómplice. Mira confirmo y ya estaba hecho. Y Mavis las miraba con una mirada de esto no me gusta ni un pelo.

-Como sabrás en Fairy Hills hay distintos tipos de habitaciones [esto me lo inventado yo XD]- Concluyó Mirajane- La grande cuesta 100.000 j; la mediana, 50.000 j; la pequeña, 25.000 j.

-Wiiiii podre tener una vivienda en Fairy Hills por dos meses.- Dijo Freya sonriendo y saltando de alegría- ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Ahora mismo.- Dijo Mavis- Pero vuelve pronto, no queremos que Lucy se preocupe y no hablemos de Erza.

-Me voy a coger mis cosas y me voy.- Dijo Freya para irse del gremio corriendo.

Fuera del gremio mientras corría se cruzó con Asuka, Wendy y Romeo.

-¿¡A dónde vas!?- Pregunto Romeo gritando.

-Me voy de misión yujuuu.- Grito alegremente Freya.

-¿Pero ella no es demasiado pequeña?- Dijo Asuka.

Entre ellos levantaron los hombros como señal de duda. Cuando ella llegó al apartamento de Lucy, obviamente entró por la ventana, cogió una mochila-saco de color roja, de esas que se utilizan para hacer deporte, y se echó dos conjuntos de repuesto, dos panecillos y agua. Y se dispuso a poner en marcha su primera misión. Pero antes miro un mapa de por donde tenía que ir y se lo echó en la mochila. Y salió por la ventana y comenzó a caminar.

**POV Freya**

Menos mal que Lucy se ha ido de misión con Natsu, Gray y Erza, sino no hubiera podido salir. Miro el mapa y veo que hay que cruzar el bosque para llegar al pueblo, que según esto está cerca.

15 minutos después.

Estoy ya al final del bosque, atravieso los últimos árboles y me encuentro un pueblo no muy pequeño. Veo una casita con unos campos al final, creo que ese es el lugar. Me dirijo hacía ella. Toco la puerta y me recibe una mujer adulta, yo creo que de 35 para arriba.

-Hola, ¿Quién es usted?- Dijo la señora.

-Vengo de Fairy Tail soy Freya y he aceptado vuestro encargo.- Dije intentando ser lo más profesional posible, sí, estoy muy emocionada.

-A vale, yo me llamo Sophie.- Dijo Sophie- Mi marido está en los campos.- Dijo guiándome hasta los campos- La verdad, ya habíamos perdido la esperanza, han venido muchos magos de distintos gremios y no han podido solucionarlos. Y teníamos miedo de pedírselo a Fairy Tail porque decían que ocasionaban muchos destrozos.

-Sí, mis nakamas suelen ser así.- Dije con una gota sudor.

-Acabamos de tener un hijo y nos preocupa no poder mantenernos.- Dijo Sophie con una mirada desilusionada- ¿Y tú? Eres muy pequeña para hacer encargos.

-Integré en el gremio hace tres meses y tenía ganas de probar mis habilidades.-Dije sonriente.

Ya habíamos llegado a la zona de los cultivos y estaba su marido trabajando. Se nos acercó.

-Cariño ella es Freya ha venido de Fairy Tail a solucionar nuestro problema.- Dijo Sophie

-Hola encantado, yo me llamo Marco.- Dijo mirándome fijamente, creo que me está analizando seguramente estará desilusionado al ver que soy tan joven.

-Igualmente.- Dije- Ya me informaron sobre vuestro problema, pero necesito más información.

-Veras cada noche vienen los lobos y destrozan nuestros cultivos, corren sobre ellos como si estuvieran rabiosos.

Me quede pensativa, analicé el lugar y este tenía algo diferente la parte del bosque que daba para su casa estaba como apagada. Mi madre me dijo que un demonio llamado Zeref hacia que los bosques murieran sin ninguna causa aparente, quizás sería eso pero… es raro que los lobos vengan a los zonas agrícolas no hay comida para ellos solo hay trigo, arroz, patatas, cebada y zanahorias.

-Me gustaría poder esperar a la noche para actuar.- Dije con una mirada decidida.

-Como quieras.- Dijo Sophie para luego que se marcharas a su casa.

Esperé a la noche, me situé delante de la zona que ellos decían que aparecían los lobos. El ambiente no sé cómo explicarlo pero estaba muerto y olía mucho a can **[a perro].** Ya oía los aullidos parecían estar lejos pero mi nariz me decían que estaban cerca. De repente un lobo salió de los arbustos con las fauces bien abiertas, dispuesto a atacarme. Yo le di un puñetazo con fuego y lo mandé en el lateral de la mandíbula de vuelta al bosque. En ese momento vi un montón de lobos en los arbustos. Estaban a punto de atacarme pero yo les lance un rugido de fuego de tigre para dejarlos fuera de combate antes de que ellos me atacaran. Mi objetivo no es que no pasen del bosque y dejarlos inmóviles, sino observar cómo actúan como se levantan. Observe algo que me dejo los pelos de punta a los lobos les salía un líquido negro de los ojos. Mientras estaba distraída observando un lobo estaba atacándome, reaccione tarde le quería dar un puñetazo con fuego pero… él se tragó mi puño. Mientras tenía la mano dentro de él, ¡dios que ascoooo!, con la otra le retenía la mandíbula para que no la cerrara y noté como algo redondo. Lo agarré y tire fuerte de él sacando mi puño del lobo. Era como una esfera de color negro, tan grande como mi puño cerrado, que tenía como letras. Después, el lobo le dejó de salir ese líquido negro, parecía que tenía más color, y por último se desmayó. Aún quedaban lobos, pero antes de que pusiera a luchar, Marco, me dijo que los lobos se iban sobre la una de la noche, no sé cuánto queda pero debo seguir luchando.

Ya ha pasado una hora y media y los lobos ya se están yendo, menos mal no creía si iba aguantar quince minutos más. Mientras Sophie y Marco salen de su casa, yo me siento en el suelo para recomponer fuerzas.

-Freya, ¿has averiguado algo?- Me dijo Marco, yo mire al lobo de antes aún seguía inconsciente.

-¿Tenéis una jaula?- Dije señalando al lobo.

Metimos al lobo en una jaula para después irnos al interior de su casa, en el comedor nos sentamos en la mesa, Sophie se fue a la planta de arriba para cuidar al bebe.

-Esto es lo que averiguado.- Dije poniendo la esfera sobre la mesa- Yo creo que es una semilla. Esto controla a los lobos, les vuelve agresivos y por lo que he visto les sale como un líquido negro de los ojos.

-Muy bien ahora sabemos que les ocurre a los lobos.- Dijo Marco- ¿Pero por qué crees que es una semilla?

-Muy fácil, las presas de los lobos tienen una dieta vegetariana muy variada, por ese viven en este bosque, y puede que los lobos al cazarlas y comérselas también hayan ingerido las semillas.- Dije haciendo una pausa para respirar, el combate me ha dejado cansada jeje- Lo que significa que no todos los lobos tienen estas semillas.

-¿Y mañana que harás, actuaras de noche o de día?- Dijo Marco-

-Dormiré ahora y cuando me despierte, por la mañana, comprobaré si entre los cultivos hay restos de presas, que sería la razón más lógica por la que los lobos estén aquí, e iré al bosque para investigar.

Sophie bajó sonriente de la planta de arriba con el bebe es sus brazos, madre mía que mono es.

-Freya toma de comer algo los niños como tu tienen que crecer.- Dijo Sophie- Además has hecho un buen trabajo, eras la única que ha averiguado algo.

Me dieron de comer arroz con patatas y zanahorias, sabía muy bien, en el gremio siempre pido carne y pan. Después de cenar les dije que yo dormiría a fuera. Una vez a fuera me subí a un árbol del bosque y me coloqué sobre una rama, me dispuse a dormir, había olvidado lo que es dormir en una posición elevada.

Ya era por la mañana, me despertó el sol. Me estiré y me baje del árbol. Miro a mi alrededor, Marco ya está trabajando y yo debería empezar a hacerlo. Puse mi olfato a trabajar y comencé a rebuscar entre los cultivos a ver si encontraba algo, esto iba a durar mucho los cultivos eran muy grandes.

¡Ya, por fin! Había terminado con los cultivos. Tres horas para descartar una posibilidad muy obvia. Bueno por lo menos ahora sé que no es eso. Me dirijo donde Maros.

-Bueno me he tardado mucho, pero por lo menos, ahora sabemos que no es por comida.- Dije con una sonrisa- Ahora me voy al bosque, no me esperen seguramente vendré tarde.

-Okey pero vuelve antes de la noche.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya está anocheciendo pero ya me dirijo a la casa de Marco y Sophie. Voy a recordar un poco lo que he visto: me dirigí al interior del bosque siguiendo el olor a can. Cuando me los encontré me impacto lo que vi, algunos lobos que habían ingerido las semillas a veces atacaban a los suyos y otros que antes estaban poseídos volvían a la normalidad tras un tiempo. Luego de observar a la manada por un tiempo decidí que era hora de explorar más. Y al final encontré el origen del problema, había acertado la esfera era semilla y las plantas de las que procede son… ¡ay que no lo sé explicar! Bueno son malvadas pueden mover sus ramas para defenderse, incluso vi como golpeaban a las aves que pasaban encima de ellas.

Ya he llegado a la casa y antes de que anocheciera.

-¿Qué has averiguado?- Dijo Sophie.

-Esta cosa es una semilla y creo que las platas de donde procede controlan a los lobos, ya que parecen ser inteligente y lo más interesantes es que matan todo a lo que le rodea.- Dije.

-Genial ¿una pregunta como averiguaste todo esto?- Me pregunto Marco.

-Creo que si lo magos anteriores les hubiera metido la mano por la boca de un lobo, lo hubieran averiguado.- Dije con una sonrisa, la verdad es que decir eso me hacía gracia- Pero no es una experiencia que quiera volver a repetir.- Dije sacando la lengua.

-Por lo menos ahora sabemos lo que pasa solo tenemos que matar esas plantas.- Dijo Sophie.

**POV Normal**

Aunque esas plantas supieran defenderse, Freya acabo con ellas en dos días ya que había muchas y se ayudaban entre ellas. Después de acabar con todas las plantas, Freya se quedó tres días más para ver si los lobos volvían a ser normales, y cuando se volvieron normales, Freya empezó su camino de vuelta hacía al gremio. Quince minutos después ya estaba en las calles Magnolia con una mochila cargada de su recompensa, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y por el camino se encontró al equipo de Natsu. Estos la vieron, ella les sonrío y les saludo con la mano. Pero Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Happy le estaban haciendo señales de que huyera y Freya las capto tarde. Erza estaba delante de ella con cara de asesina. Freya rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un panecillo.

-¿Un panecillo?- Dijo Freya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Pan! Golpe en la cabeza. Se dirigían al gremio mientras Erza le echaba la bronca.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?- Pregunto Erza- ¿Y si te pasa algo mientras vas hacía la misión? ¿Y si te llegan a atacar los lobos? ¿Y si unos magos malvados te atacaran?

-Pero no ha paso. ¿Cierto?- Dijo Freya plantándole cara.

En ese momento Natsu, Lucy y Gray pensaron que Freya era suicida. Y… ¡Pan! Otro golpe en la cabeza. Ya llegaron al gremio, Freya se sentó en la barra.

-Mirajane por favor una bolsa de hielo.- Pidió Freya.

-Ara ara, ¿son heridas de tu misión?- Dijo Mirajane entregándole la bolsa de hielo.

-No me las ha hecho Erza.- Dijo Freya poniéndose la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza- Si se entera ya de las heridas se vuelve loca y me mata.

-Freya, mientras tú no estabas al gremio se ha unido un chico nuevo.- Dijo Asuka sonriendo.

-Si se ha unido una familia, una madre y un hijo ¡cada vez somos más!- Dijo Mira celebrándolo- Además el niño tiene tu edad quizás congeniéis.- Insinuó la peli blanca con una sonrisa pícara.

-Yo creo que no.- Dijo Freya con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Ven a jugar con nosotros, Freya.- Dijo Asuka tirando de ella.

Después de un rato jugando el chico se presentó a Freya .El chico tenía el pelo verde igual como su madre.

-Y-yo me llamo Barion.- Dijo el peli verde sonrojado al ver a Freya, Freya miro a Mirajane con cara de esto no es verdad y Mira le respondió con una risilla inocente.

-Yo me llamo Freya encantada.- Dijo la rubia peli roja con una gota de sudor en la sien- ¿Y qué magia controlas?

-Ma-magia de plantas.- Dijo este.

-Haber.- Dijo Freya sorprendida.

-Mira.- Barion junto sus manos y de ellas empezaron a salir plantas.

-¡Que impresionante!- Dijo Freya con la boca abierta.

-¿T-tú crees?- Dijo el peli verde.

-Si es muy bonita.- Dijo Freya, hablando de plantas Freya aún tenía la semilla mala en su mochila- Chicos me tengo que ir a hablar con Mavis.- Dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Fue con Mavis y con el Maestro.

-Oye maestros. ¿Vosotros sabéis de donde viene esto?- Dijo Freya sacando la semilla de su mochila.

Después de contarles la historia y de cómo eran cuando crecían y que o mataban todo a su pasa, Freya les dejó la semilla y se fue a jugar.

-Makarov nos vamos a enfrentar a algo grande, tenemos suerte de Freya nos advirtiera sino no estaríamos preparados.- Dijo Mavis sería- Pero… no sé cuándo empezara.

-Esta planta no solo controla a los animales, sino que vuelve malvadas a las personas.- Dijo Makarov en el mismo estado de ánimo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo. Os informo que como pronto voy a empezar las clases haga un capítulo por semana o quizás cada dos. Voy a seguir con la serie hasta el final.**

**Se despide TigresaRisitas46.**

**PLISSS PONER REVIEWS MOTIVA A LA ESCRITORA Y TAMBIEN LOS FAV Y LOS FOLLOWS *·***

**(solo lo digo)**


	5. Lecciones de pesca y los tres tigres

**Hola mis queridos lectores, como sabrán este es el cuarto capítulo, estoy muy feliz de no haber parado en el prólogo, la verdad no creía que iba a vencer a la flojera XD. Aunque hay que reconocerlo, aunque hayan sido pocos, vuestros comentarios me han animado bastante.**

~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Narración y dialogo).

_~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Pensamiento)_

~ **[¡Aye Sir!]**~ (Notas de autora).

**Voy a dejar de ponerme sentimental y voy a empezar ya el capítulo XD. **

**-CAPITULO 4-**

Las clases de pesca de Natsu y el encuentro de los tigres.

Ya se estaba acabando la mañana. Freya se la había pasado jugando con Barion y con los demás. Aunque ahora mismo estaba intentando animarlos, ya que todos, menos ella, estaban cansados. Al final todos se fueron a sus casas a comer algo.

-Jo, ¿por qué siempre se cansan tan rápido?- Dijo Freya con los mofletes hinchados.

-Yo creo que es porque tienes muchas energías.- Dijo Natsu riendo.

-No cansarse es de hombres.- Dijo Elfman.

-Pero si soy una chica.-

-Freya, Lucy nos está esperando para pescar unos peces y comérnoslos.- Dijo Natsu.

-¡Wii! vámonos ya antes de que Happy termine con el estanque.- Dijo Freya cogiendo del brazo a Natsu pero no podía arrastrarlo- Natsu pesas mucho.

-Pero tu no.- Dijo Natsu cogiéndola y llevándola a caballito.

-Hey, puedo caminar sola.- Dijo Freya hinchando sus mofletes.

-Vámonos ya.- Dijo Natsu riéndose.

Ya en lago con Lucy.

-¡Lucy!- Dijo Freya acercándose.

-Freya. ¿Cómo te ha ido con la misión?- Pregunto Lucy sonriente.

-Muy bien. Me dieron la recompensa. ¡Mira cuanto dinero!- Dijo Freya abriendo su mochila.

-Eso está bien, que hagas la misión sin provocar destrucción.- Dijo Lucy riéndose.

-Es que provocar destrozos es divertido Luce.- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Con este dinero me podré ir a Fairy Hills y dejare de molestarte.- Dijo Freya sonriente.

-Freya…- Dijo Lucy mirándola con los ojos algo llorosos- Tu no me molestas desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas ha sido mucho más divertida eres como nuestra hermana pequeña.- Dijo abrazándola.- Y tú no nos molestas ¿entendido?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Freya estaba con el labio de abajo intentando no llorar. Natsu al ver su cara se le escapo una sonrisa.

-Entendido.- Dijo Freya rompiendo el abrazo y dándose la vuelta para limpiarse las lágrimas- ¿Pero qué voy a hacer con el dinero?

-Puedes ahorrarlo y con él comprar cosas.- Dijo Natsu- Freya ven, te voy a enseñar a pescar antes de que Happy los pesque todos.

-¡Aye Sir!- Dijo Happy mientras pescaba.

Natsu le enseñó como coger la caña, como ponerse y que hay que ser paciente. Lo bueno es que Freya ya sabía ser paciente, pero el sol no y este bajaba según van pasando las horas. Natsu había pescado veinte peces, Lucy quince y Happy diez, pero eso ya había pasado hace cuatro horas horas y Freya… aún no había pescado ninguno, seguía esperando, no se había movido desde hace cuatro horas y media.

-Venga Freya ven a comer tu parte, antes de Happy se la coma.- Decía Lucy sentándose.

-Voy a esperar hasta que pesque algo.- Dijo Freya decidida.

-Eres igual de cabezota que Natsu.- Dijo Lucy riéndose.

Había pasado media hora y Freya empezaba a perder la esperanza.

-Hay que tener muy mala suerte.- Dijo Natsu serio mientras miraba a Freya- Aunque hay que reconocer que tiene mucha paciencia.

-¡Aye! Venga Freya tu puedes.- Dijo Happy animándola.

Pasaron cinco minutos y por fin había picado algo. Todos estaban emocionados y al final Freya consiguió sacarlo.

-JAJAJA.- Reía Happy.

El pez apenas era más grande que su puño.

-¿Fr-freya?- Dijo Lucy mientras veía el claro enfado de Freya, ya que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas.

-Freya está encendida.- Dijo Natsu con la misma expresión que Lucy en el rostro.

-Aye.- Decía Happy aun riéndose.

-Malditos peces… He perdido la noción de las horas para pescaros y me la pagáis con esto.- Dijo Freya furioso mientras miraba al pez que había pescado, que lógicamente ya estaba cocinado- ¡Pues si vosotros no venís, yo iré a vosotros!

Freya se tiró al agua. Pasó medio minuto, medio minuto en el que Lucy casi le rompe el cuello a Natsu diciéndole que vaya a por Freya. Pero al final Freya salió del agua con un gran pez entre sus brazos.

-Natsu, tus clases no funcionan conmigo.- Dijo Freya que recuperó la sonrisa en cuanto capturó al pez.

-Jeje mira la parte buena, ya tienes tu parte.- Dijo Natsu.

-Freya, cuando me reí de ti era una broma…- Decía Happy acercándose tiernamente a Freya- ¿Me das un poquito?

-No.- Dijo Freya sacando la lengua.

Se la pasaron riendo, comentando, Natsu y Lucy jugando Freya, Happy no porque estaba enfadado con ella por no darle pescado y al final Freya le dio pescado a Happy para que se le pasara el enfado. Al final Lucy se fue a su apartamento con Freya y Natsu se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente en el gremio.

-Freya hemos quedado con Asuka en el parque para jugar hoy, ¿podéis ir Barion y tú?- Dijo Romeo.- Wendy y yo tenemos que gestionar una misión.

-Vamos Freya.- Dijo Barion.

-Nos vemos en el parque con Wendy.- Dijo Freya saliendo por la puerta levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

En el camino hacía el parque Freya intentaba tener una conversación con Barion, pero este hablaba tartamudeando y su cara estaba como un tomate. Algún día se le pasará pensó Freya. Cuando llegaron Freya vio como dos niños molestaban a Asuka. Freya cogió la mano de Barion y se ocultaron en un arbusto.

-F-freya ¿qué ha-haces?- Dijo Barion.

-Shh quiero oír la conversación.- Dijo Freya hablando en voz baja.

**POV Freya.**

¿Qué le hacen esos bastardos a Asuka? Miro a Asuka y veo que de sus ojos empiezan a asomar lágrimas.

-¿Entonces eres de Fairy Tail? Pulga.- Dijo unos de los chicos haciendo le burla, este era moreno.

-¿No es ese el gremio tan poderoso del que todos hablan?- Dijo el otro, este era castaño- Nosotros somos del nuevo gremio oscuro más poderoso, Talons Griffin.

-Vamos a ver si la gente de ese gremio es tan fuerte como dicen.- Dijo el moreno, estos idiotas controlan magia de papel, le está lanzando un ataque por suerte lo esquivo. Cada vez me siento más furiosa.

-Mis amigos llegaran por mí.- Dijo Asuka con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No van a venir porque saben que eres débil.- Dijo el castaño.

Salí del arbusto con una cara de enfado más que notable, Barion se quedó allí.

-¡Freya!- Dijo Asuka viniendo hacia mí y abrazándome.

-¿Tú también eres de ese gremio? Pues menudos débiluch.- Dijo el moreno pero no le deje acabar.

Me separe de Asuka un momento. Empecé a atacarlos y ellos a mí. Les lance un rugido del tigre de fuego, y les metí un puñetazo con fuego a cada uno. Ellos me mandaban ataques de papel como pájaros pero yo los esquivaba. En unos minutos terminó la pelea.

-Haber ratas, como os volváis a meter con alguien de mi gremio el castigo será mucho peor, ir al agujero oscuro de donde habéis venido.- Dije no creo que vuelvan.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo en cuanto pudieron y yo me fui con Asuka a consolarla. Barion ya había salido del arbusto.

-Ya está, el gremio nunca te dejará sola estés donde estés, contra cualquier persona.- Dije abrazándola tiernamente, la pobre lloraba pero poco a poco dejo de llorar.

-Yo sabía que ibais a venir, pero ¿qué vas hacer? Esos tipos son de otro gremio y te has metido con ellos.- Dijo Asuka un poco más calmado, me separé de ella, sin romper el abrazo y la miré fijamente.

-Luchar, ellos se han metido con nosotros, si vienen otra vez ya saben lo que les espera.- Dije seriamente, Asuka asintió ya estaba bien, yo luego le sonreí- Bueno creo que va ser mejor volvernos al gremio y avisar de que van a poner un gremio oscuro el Magnolia.

Nos dispusimos a ir al gremio, yo llevaba a Asuka a caballito y Barion me preguntaba de donde había sacado el valor, yo me paré en seco y coloque mi mano en su pecho donde estaba su corazón.

-De ahí las he sacado, mi corazón me decía que tenía que hacer cuando se meten con una persona a la que quiero.- Dijo con una sonrisa- Tú también lo sentiste pero hiciste caso a tu cabeza, y a veces hay que hacer más caso al corazón.

Barion me miro, vi ese brillo sabía que a partir de ahora iba a ser valiente. Cuando llegamos al gremio yo no tuve que hacer nada, Asuka salió corriendo hacia sus padres contándoles la historia de unos niños que eran magos la estaban molestando en el parque, luego Bisca me lo agradeció yo dije que no fue nada. Barion dijo que eso niños decían venir de un gremio oscuro que se había instalado en Magnolia. Yo solo me senté en la barra.

**POV Normal.**

El maestro empezó hablar sobre lo que tendrían que hacer con el gremio oscuro y Mavis también. En un principio si ellos atacaban el gremio también, ya que si atacábamos primero el consejo les volvería a regañar.

En unas de las calles más oscuras y menos visitadas de Magnolia, dos niños malheridos entraban por una puerta.

-Vaya mira ahí están los dos chiquitajos.- Dijo una chica de unos ocho años su cabello era igual como la arena- Veo que ya estabais manchando el nombre del gremio.

- Que seas un año mayor que nosotros no significa que seamos más débiles.- Dijo el niño castaño.

-Eso.- Dijo el moreno.

-¿Pero quién os ha dado esa paliza?- Dijo un niño saliendo de un rincón de pelo gris.

-Nos metimos con un niñita y vino otra más mayor a protegerla, creo que la pequeña dijo que la mayor se llamaba Freya.- Dijo el castaño.

-¿Una niña os dado esa paliza?- Dijo la chica en tono de burla.

-No idiota no cualquier niña, controlaba vuestra misma magia, ella también era un Tiger Slayer.- Dijo el moreno.

Una sombra bajo desde el techo.

-¡Maestro!- Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-¿De donde era la Tiger Slayer?- Dijo con voz ronca.

-De Fairy Tail.- Dijo el moreno.

-Iros preparando pronto atacaremos a Fairy Tail.- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta.- Duna, Ónix preparaos para cuando ataquemos, vosotros dos iréis a por la Tiger Slayer.

-Si Maestro.- Dijeron la chica y el chico del pelo gris.

En casa de Lucy, Lucy estaba escribiendo su novela y mientras le preguntaba ideas a Freya o de cómo quedaría esto o lo otro. Freya estaba tirada en la cama mirando al techo y con la mirada perdida. Estaba aburrida y estaba por dormirse ya que estos días había dormido poco por culpa de las pesadillas. Lucy se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la cama se puso de rodillas al pie de la cama, Freya no lo noto y tenía esa cara de empanada.

-Te gussssta Barion.- Dijo Lucy imitando a Happy.

Freya se levantó como si fuera un resorte.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- Dijo Freya.

-Mirajane me lo ha contado todo, la estoy ayudando.- Dijo Lucy pícaramente.

-Yo también estoy por ayudarla.- Dijo Freya mirando sería a Lucy y después poner una sonrisa pícara.

-Okey no se pueden hacer bromas de ese tipo.- Dijo Lucy riéndose- No ya, ¿pero qué te pasa?

-Nada solo estoy cansada.- Dijo Freya volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

-¿Tu cansada?- Dijo Lucy- Creo que tu estas aburrida.- Lucy se levantó y se fue a la estantería y cogió un libro ¨Blanca Nieves¨- Toma lee esto.

Freya empezó a leer, según pasaba el tiempo Freya estaba cada vez más centrada en la lectura. En quince minutos, ella y Lucy se fueron al gremio. Freya llevaba el libro consigo. Al entrar Lucy se fue a hablar con las chicas y a Freya la saludaron e invitaron a jugar y dijo que no tenía ganas, se fue a la barra y siguió leyendo el libro.

-Ara ara, ¿Freya que lees?- Dijo Mirajane.

-Blanca Nieves, el libro me lo ha dado Lucy.- Dijo Freya sin apartar la vista del libro.- Oye Mira.

-¿Si?- Dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

-¿El maestro también es un enanito como los del cuento?- Dijo Freya levantando el libro y señalando la página- Y si es así, ¿Dónde están los diamantes? ¿Tiene seis hermanos?

-Jajajaja.- Reía Mira.

-¿Qué pasa Mira?- Decía Levy que le había prestado atención igual como las otras chicas, Mira mientras reía.

-¿El maestro es un enanito como los del cuento? ¿Tiene seis hermanos? ¿Y los diamantes?- Preguntaba Freya a las chicas.

-Juvia cree que no hay diamantes.- Dijo Juvia con una gota de sudor en la sien y con una sonrisa.

Levy empezó a partirse de la risa.

-No Freya el maestro no es un enano.- Dijo Mira ya calmándose- Pero de este cuento no es lo más importante.- Mirajane cogió el libro y busca la página del final donde aparecen los príncipes- Esto es lo importante.

-¿El qué?- Dijo Freya- Yo solo veo dos personas abrazadas.

-Lee.- Dijo Mira, mientras Freya leía las demás chicas estaban detrás de ella leyendo también. Freya al terminar la página se sonrojo levemente y miró a Mirajane.

-¿Acaso no sería bonito encontrar nuestro príncipe azul?- Dijo Mirajane con brillitos en los ojos.

-Juvia lo encontró hace mucho- Dijo Juvia con corazones en los ojos.

Levy y Lucy miraban disimuladamente a Natsu y Gajeel.

-Yo creo que no.- Dijo Freya- Es mejor salvarte tú misma antes de esperar semanas al que el otro te salve.

-Cuando seas mayor te gustara la idea.- Dijo Mirajane.

-Bueno como sea yo me voy a jugar.- Dijo Freya bajándose del asiento y yendo hacía los niños.

Pasaron dos horas, todos en el gremio reían, bebían, cantaban, se divertían pero Freya notaba algo raro en el ambiente. Se acercó a la puerta del gremio y vio dos personas un poco más altas que ella con unas capas que no dejaba ver quien era. Se fueron corriendo hacía la dirección del parque. Freya los miro un momento y comenzó a perseguirlos. Entraron en el parque y se pararon en el medio y se quitaron las capuchas. Eran los niños que habían molestado a Asuka esta mañana.

-¿Qué queréis?- Dijo Freya con voz cortante y desafiante.

-Tu derrota.- Dijo el niño moreno.

-Ya os gané antes, ¿no lo recordáis?-. Dijo Freya levantando su puño y envolviéndolo en llamas.

-Jaja pero nosotros no.- Dijo el castaño- Tenemos personas como tú para eso.

De los arbustos salieron Duna y Ónix.

-¿Entonces tú eres la que ha hecho que estos dos ensucien el nombre de nuestro gremio?- Dijo Duna mirando de arriba abajo a Freya.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Duna, terminemos rápido.- Dijo Ónix.

Los dos chicos de fueron. Dejando a los Tigers Slayers solos. Durante unos minutos ninguno hizo nada, solo hubo tensión.

-¿Estáis seguros de retarme?- Dijo Freya.

No hubo respuesta ya que Duna se lanzó para darle un puñetazo de su elemento, que era arena, a Freya. Freya dejo que se acercara y cuando estaba delante de ella también lanzo un puñetazo. Esto hizo una gran explosión. Mientras Duna distraía a Freya, Ónix se colocaba justo detrás para asestarle un golpe, lanzó un rugido de su elemento, que era…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que me he demorado mucho y blah blah blah.**

**Si comentáis, favoritos y follows se agradece. Se despide TigresaRisitas46. Pero no sin antes de que leáis esto: **

**Para el próximo capítulo me gustaría que votarais cual será el elemento de Ónix, puede ser cualquiera, yo había pensado metal como Gajeel. El elemento que este más repetido o que me guste más a mi será el ganador. **


	6. No es un capítulo, es un anuncio

**Esto no es un capítulo, ya sé que la gran mayoría de vosotros estará molesta por no ser esto un capítulo, pero necesitaba preguntaros. En el anterior capitulo os pregunte qué elemento queríais para Ónix el otro Tiger Slayer, en este capítulo no hay ningún comentario…T^T cosa que me bajo bastante las ganas. Bueno lo que quiero que hagáis, aparte de poner de que elemento queréis que sea Ónix, es que pongáis vuestras dudas sobre el fic, sugerencias, críticas constructivas o simplemente que me digáis que os gusto el capítulo :D.**

**También quiero advertiros que mi ordenador está roto y por lo tanto quizás tenga un periodo de inactividad algo largo.**

**Se despide TigresaRisitas46**


	7. El regreso

**Holaaa a todos… Ya ya lo sé, me he tardado mucho pero miren el lado bueno… a mí no se me ocurre ninguno, pero a alguno de vosotros si XD. **

**Bueno hay algo que falta en mis fic y os preguntareis qué es. Lo he observado en mucho otros fic y creo que es algo obvio que ni hay que poner pero bueno, es mejor prevenir que curar. Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino habría Nalu *·* **

~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Narración y dialogo).

_~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Pensamiento)_

~ **[¡Aye Sir!]**~ (Notas de autora).

**¡Qué empiece la fiesta!**

**-CAPITULO 5-**

Ónix se colocaba justo detrás para asestarle un golpe, a Freya, lanzó un rugido de elemento que era veneno. Duna se apartó rápidamente de Freya, dejándola confundida y en el lugar, Freya se dio cuenta tarde y recibió el rugido de lleno. Freya ponía sus brazos como escudo para que el golpe no le afectara tanto, sentía el efecto del veneno, era como si le quemaran los brazos. Pero el daño era mínimo, enseguida se recuperó y se puso firme. Los tres se miraban fijamente, hubo un momento de silencio.

-Hay dos formas de hacer esto.- Dijo Ónix- te vienes con nosotros sin rechistar a nuestro gremio, y al tuyo no le pasara nada o te vienes con nosotros a la fuerza.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Freya.

-Nuestro maestro tiene un raro interés por los Tiger, Slayer como nosotros.- Respondió Duna.

-Sois unos cobardes, solo hacéis lo que él dice.- Dijo Freya.

-No hay más remedio.- Dijo Ónix agachando un poco la cabeza- Ahora déjate de rollos y elije una opción.- alzó la cabeza bruscamente mirando a Freya.

Freya se quedó un momento pensativa, sabía de sobra que a su gremio no le iba a pasar nada.

-Os va costar bastante llevarme por la fuerza.- Dijo Freya poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Yo creo que no, niñata.- Dijo Ónix furioso lanzándose hacia Freya para asestarle un puñetazo de veneno.

En los segundos que pasaban mientras Ónix se acercaba a Freya, ella pensaba que esto no iba a ser como cuando jugaba en el gremio o con los lobos, estas personas si veía o notaban algún punto débil lo iban a utilizar a su favor, pero tenía que luchar por la promesa que le hizo a Asuka.

Flashback.

Después de que Mira le contara lo ¨importante¨ del libro, se fue a jugar con los niños. Antes de empezar, Asuka se le acercó apenada.

-Lo siento.- Dijo cabizbaja Asuka.

-¿Por?- Dijo Freya con curiosidad.

-Te has metido en un lio por mi culpa.- Dijo Asuka- ¿Y si esos vuelven a por ti?- Dijo agachando más aun la cabeza, en sus ojos empiezan a asomarse las lágrimas.

-No me pasará nada.- Dijo Freya, se agacho y miro a Asuka, le dio unos palmaditas en el cabeza para luego sonreírle- Estaré bien, no ves que jugando nunca me canso.

-Prométemelo.- Imploro Asuka mirándola fijamente- Sino lo prometes no puedo creerte.

Hubo un momento de silencio Freya entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Asuka. Erza escucho todo y se puso detrás de Asuka sin que esta se diera cuesta, y miró fijamente a Freya es como si se comunicaran. Freya miro hacia un lado y vio a Natsu que la miraba fijamente también, pero no solo el, sino había conseguido captar la atención de todo el gremio.

-Te lo prometo.- Dijo Freya seria- No fallere a esta promesa y, si tengo que luchar, saldré victoriosa.- Freya alzando el brazo donde tenía la marca del gremio.

Freya se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Erza, es como si quisiera demostrarle algo. Pasaron unos minutos el gremio ya estaba como siempre.

Fin del flashback.

Ónix ya estaba enfrente de ella, a unos pocos centímetros, Freya lo esquivo, y contratacó, cogió su brazo y lo impulso para que se cayera al suelo. Detrás, Duna le lanzó un ataque de arena, y Ónix se puso erguido y lanzó un rugido de veneno, Freya saltó muy alto para esquivar la colisión de eso ataques, para luego lanzar un rugido de fuego que les impacto a los dos.

En el gremio.

Había una feroz batalla. Natsu luchaba contra cinco tipos a la vez que utilizaban magia de sombras. Lucy sacaba espíritus celestiales sin cesar. Erza mandaba a volar magos fuera del gremio con sus armaduras y Gray congelaba a sus enemigos. Y el Makarov luchaba contra el otro maestro del gremio oscuro.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- Dijo Makarov en forma gigante y enojado.

-Vosotros tenéis una persona con un poder curioso para mí.- Dijo el otro maestro- Dos de mi gremio fueron por esa persona… Según lo que he oído se llama Freya y es una Tiger Slayer. Los tigres Slayer lucharon contra los dragones y los Dragon Slayer en el pasado. Todos ellos eran muy fuertes pero había unos entre mucho que tenía un poder sobresaliente a los otro y los controlaba. Yo busca esa excepción. Aunque pronto los comprobaremos porque ahora mismo ella está luchando con mis Tiger Slayer.

-Freya no perderá ella hizo una promesa- Dijo Natsu atacando al otro maestro, este lo esquivó- Ella es una maga de Fairy Tail y no la va a romper.

En el parque.

Los tres estaban cansados y llenos de golpes, lo malo es que eran dos contra uno. Freya los miraba con detenimiento, si fuera una contra uno seguramente les ganaba, pero eran muy listos, para la mala suerte de Freya.

-Sois fuertes.- Dijo Freya con una voz cansada.

-Y tú para ser una cría de seis años das muchos problemas.- Dijo Ónix pesadamente.

-Disculpa pero tengo seis años y tres meses.- Dijo Freya.

-Ónix, ya basta de parloteo hay que terminar con esto.- Dijo Duna molesta poniéndose en posición de ataque, acto seguido Ónix la imito.

Duna y Ónix corrieron hacía Freya para asestarle un puñetazo elemental **(a partir de ahora lo llamare así, porque si no me lo bastante XD)**, Freya lo bloqueo ese ataque usando ella también el puñetazo elemental, solo que lo hizo con sus dos puños. Entre el espacio que había entre sus puños empezó a formarse una esfera que mezclaba todos sus elementos a una velocidad muy rápida. De esa esfera se liberaba tanto poder mágico que a Freya le costaba permanecer en un lugar defendiéndose. Los tres se miraban con furia, querían ya acabar con esto, de repente el ataque de Freya empezó a cambiar, Duna y Ónix se quedaron atónitos. De sus puños, en sus cuatro nudillos empezando por el meñique, empezaron a salir unas garras de fuego. Freya rápidamente aparto sus dos puños y les atacó dándoles un buen arañazo, dejando a los dos fuera de combate, pero esto también le dio a la esfera provocando una explosión. Durante unos minutos solo había humo, cuando se disipo, aparecieron los tres tirados en el suelo. Freya estaba boca abaja seminconsciente, con los ojos entre cerrados, se levantó y sintió como crujían todos los huesos de su espalda, era un dolor indescriptible. Se consiguió levantar y se dirigía cojeando hacia la salida del parque, pero no parecía que lo hiciera conscientemente sino por instinto. Entonces, balbuceo unas palabras.

-Tengo… tengo que… que ir al bosque.- Dijo Freya.

Cuando llegó al bosque, se subió al árbol más alto aunque le costaba porque aunque estaba seminconsciente podía sentir perfectamente el dolor. En una rama ancha se acostó, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a recuperarse durmiendo.

En el parque, cunado Fairy Tail llegó para buscar a Freya no estaba, después de derrotar al otro gremio. Solo encontraron a Duna y Ónix inconscientes.

-¡FREYA!- Gritaba Asuka con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Dónde estás?- Gritaba Lucy al viento.

-¡Freya!- Decía Erza buscándola.

La buscó todo lo que pudieron, incluso debajo de las piedras.

-Natsu… no está.- Dijo Happy llorando.

-No digas eso, Happy.- Dijo Natsu- Solo hay que buscar más.

-Busquémosla por Magnolia.- Dijo Mira.

-Ya basta, esto es culpa mía.- Dijo Asuka llorando- No debí que me prometiera eso.

-No digas eso.- Le dijo Romeo intentando consolarla.

-¡Pero todos vimos la explosión!- Decía Asuka.

Todos estuvieron cabizbajos unos momentos. Mirajane observaba la actitud de Barion que parecía el más afectado. Natsu solo negaba la idea de que Freya estuviera muerta por la explosión. Mavis no decía nada ni se movía, es como si supiera lo que iba a pasar.

El día pasó raro sin Freya, es como cuando se fue de misión. También los perros rastreadores de Fairy Tail, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel y Laxus, encontraron un rastro de Freya que conducía al bosque, pero no lo siguieron porque pensaban que era imposible de que después de una pelea Freya se pasara por ahí. Y Lucy la buscó en su apartamento.

Una semana después.

En el gremio todos estaban tristes, desanimados. Al final Duna y Ónix se unieron a Fairy Tail, porque su gremio se había disuelto y por petición de Makarov. El gremio parecía un cementerio nadie hacía nada, nadie jugaba. Nadie hacia misiones… excepto Natsu.

-Venga Luce anímate- Decía Natsu- Vayamos de misión- intentando animar a su compañera.

-¿Cómo puedes estar así después de lo de Freya?- Regañaba Lucy triste a su compañero-

-Ya te le he dicho un montón de veces, Luce, ella está bien.- Decía Natsu tranquilo.

-Me voy a entrenar.- Dijo Barion yéndose a la entrada del gremio con una mirada desilusionada.

-Barion espera.- Decía su madre, que se llama Eli.

-Déjalo los hombres tienen que hacerse fuerte después de las perdidas.- Dijo Elfman.

De todos los del gremio Barion era el que peor que había digerido la idea de no tener a Freya con ellos. A Mirajane la idea de las parejas le ilusionaba demasiado incluso había creado un nombre para esa supuesta relación, BaFre, pero la idea tiene mucho que desear.

-Algún día se recuperara.- Dijo Lily.

**POV Freya.**

Que sueño… pero no sé cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo, pero creo que ni siquiera dormía. Dormir es para principiantes yo caigo en coma. Bueno creo que ya es hora de moverse. Me duele la cabeza pero tengo que abrir los ojos. Los abro y veo que estoy a una gran altura ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Ahora eso da un poco igual. Me levanto, recuerdo la pelea y empiezo a revisar mis heridas. Solo tengo algunas cerradas por suerte. Mejor me bajo del árbol… nota personal: la próxima vez que quiera echarme la siesta en un árbol, que no se tan alto. Por fin en el suelo. Muevo mis brazos para despertarme totalmente, aún estoy un poco empanada, se siente bien dormir sin tener pesadillas.

Miro a mi alrededor y noto la presencia de alguien.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Dije en voz alta.

Entre los matorrales sale un hombre, alto, musculoso y con el pelo naranja peinada hacia atrás.

-Me llamo Gildarts ¿y tú pequeña?- Dijo ese sujeto.

-Yo me llamo Freya.- Dije- ¿Por qué me seguías?

-Es raro ver a una niña pasear por un bosque. Creí que estabas perdida.- Dijo sobándose la cabeza mientras sonreía.- ¿Eres de Fairy Tail?- Veo que se ha dado cuenta de mi marca.

-Si- Dije.

-¿Hace cuantos estas en ese gremio?- Dijo Gildarts.

-No sé.- Dije mirando al cielo mientras pensaba- Cuando estas con el gremio te da igual el tiempo.- dije sonriendo.

- ¿No deberías estar allá?- Dijo Gildarts este tipo me empieza a molestar actúa como un perro, es demasiado curioso.

-Pues ahora que lo dices.- Dije, me tengo que ir quizás todos estén preocupados.

-Te acompaña hay fieras en este bosque.- Dijo Gildarts repito actúa como perro.

Ya llegamos al gremio, buen estamos delante de las puertas. Gildarts es muy muy cansino, no me dejó en paz hasta que acepte para que me acompañara. Él abre las puertas, en el gremio hay un ambiente raro. Las puertas están abiertas y lo primero que veo es a Natsu y a Lucy abrazarse.

-Vaya, vaya me tengo que ir para que empecéis hacer cosas de ¨compañeros¨.- Dije riéndome, noto algo que se abalanza sobre mí, es Asuka, esto hace que me caiga al suelo y me siente. De repente todos en el gremio lucen como unos lloricas. Erza se coloca delante de mí, tengo un mal presentimiento ella es la única enfadada.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Dijo Erza con un semblante serio, siento como si estuviera a punto de matarme.

-Me he despertado en un árbol.- Dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, intentando hacerme la valiente ignorando el aura maligna que salía de ella y de repente...

**POV NORMAL.**

-¡Idiota como se te ocurre dormir en un árbol!- Dijo Erza asestándole un golpe en la cabeza a Freya, para después yéndose a sentar a una mesa balbuceando cosas que no eran posibles de entender para el ser humano.

-¡Ay, duele!- Dijo Freya molesta, mientras se sobaba el chichón.- Asuka suéltame ya, que me ahogas.

-Por fin estas aquí,- Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa de llena de felicidad, Freya le tranquilizo por lo que le había hecho Erza y le devolvió la sonrisa- Aunque tantos chichones te van a dejar marca.

Freya miro a Asuka infando sus mofletes, Lucy y Natsu se acercaron.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.- Dijo Lucy mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Freya.

-Cumpliste tu promesa, es lo único que importa.- Dijo Natsu orgulloso de Freya- ¡Esta noche fiesta por el regreso de Freya, todos invitados menos tú, Gray!

-¿Qué dijiste flamitas?- Dijo Gray cabreado.

-Lo que oíste princesa de hielo.- Dijo Natsu retándolo.

Freya estaba emocionada nunca había estado en una fiesta de Fairy Tail y lo mejor es que iba en honor ella pero… ¡si ya eran destructivos sin fiesta a saber cómo sería la fiesta! Mientras Freya estaba pensativa en su mundo, Asuka la cogió del brazo despertándola de su sueño.

-Venga vamos con los demás.- Dijo Asuka arrastrando a Freya.

Asuka se dirigió a una mesa donde se encontraban charlando Romeo, Wendy, Ónix y Duna. Freya se sentó junto con Asuka.

-Vosotros. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Dijo Freya con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Se unieron al gremio hace poco.- Dijo Romeo.- Poco después de vuestra pelea.

Freya miraba con curiosidad a Duna y a Ónix. Estos le enseñaron la marca del gremio, la de Duna era de color arena y la tenía en la mano y la de Ónix era morada y la tenía en el lateral izquierdo de cuello.

-Sentimos lo de la pelea.- Dijo disculpándose Ónix.

-No pasa nada es agua pasada.- Dijo Freya con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Ónix Rodiex.- Dijo Ónix presentándose.

-Yo me llamo Duna Mígrenme.- Se presentó Duna.

-Creo que ya lo sabéis pero yo me llamo Freya.- Dijo Freya.

Después de las presentaciones, empezaron a hablar sobre temas tribales pero al final acabaron hablando sobre la fiesta de esta noche.

-Jaja yo solo espero que de una de sus peleas no acaben por destruir el gremio.- Dijo Freya señalando a Natsu y a Gray.

-Por cierto, en nuestra pelea tu último ataque era impresionante.- Dijo Duna con brillitos en los ojos.

-Por fiiiiiii, enseñárnoslo.- Dijo Ónix imitando a su compañera.

-Pero es que no sé cómo hacerlo de nuevo, fue algo improvisado.- Dijo Freya con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Venga inténtalo.- Dijo Duna.

-Por intentarlo no pierdes nada.- Le dijo Wendy animándola ya que ella también tenía curiosidad.

-Okey.- Dijo Freya con un suspiro cansado.- Pero si alguien sale herido no es mi culpa.- se levantó del asiento.

Primero hizo un puño de fuego, luego se quedó mirándolo concentrándose pasaron cinco minutos, no pasaba nada y Freya se empezaba a enfadar con su mano.

-¡Esto es imposible! Mi mano no me hace caso.- Dijo Freya sentándose mientras agitaba su mano.

-Venga tu puedes.- Dijo Ónix animándola.

-No te rindas.- Dijo Asuka.- Enséñale a tu mano que quien manda.

-Prueba una segunda vez, cuando yo entreno a veces las cosas no me salen a la primera.- Dijo Romeo, Freya lo miraba con cara de un alumno mira a su profe cuando este le está dando una charla.

-Sois muy pesados, ya saldrá con el tiempo.- Dijo Freya levantando los brazos intentando escaquearse.

-Sin escusas.- Dijo Duna.- Hazlo por fiii.

Freya se levantó de su asiento con pocas ganas. Hizo lo mismo que antes, esta vez cerro los ojos. Solo hizo como en los demás hechizos, lo pensó y sintió como algo crecía en su brazo.

-¡Freya abre los ojos!- Dijo Wendy.

Al abrirlos Freya se encontró con unas grandes garras de fuego en su puño, no decía nada, solo los movía de un lado a otro para poder ver sus dimensiones. Después con la miraba buscaba algo que destruir, lo había encontrado, en la barra un taburete vacío. Se fue a la barra.

-Hola Freya. ¿Qué se te ofrec-?- Dijo Mirajane, que no pudo terminar su frase ya que Freya había destrozado un taburete, mientras que la mesa de atrás donde estaban los demás niños celebraban el efecto del hechizo- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Apareces en el gremio y te pones a destruir asientos.

-¡Observa, Mira, este hechizo lo aprendí en la pelea!- Dijo Freya ilusionada mientras ignoraba el comentario anterior.

-_Sigue siendo igual, eso es bueno creo.- _Pensó Mira haciendo una sonrisa- Muy bien si sigues así pronto podrás derrotar a Erza.-

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo Freya con una mirada ilusionada para después mirar a Erza que se encontraba haciendo una masacre, con Natsu y Gray que sufrían, en el gremio. Hizo el hechizo en su otra mano y estaba dispuesta a entrar en esa masacre. **(Madre mía nuestra Freya es una loquilla XD)**

-¿¡Adónde vas!?- Dijo Mirajane con una gota en la sien.

-Grñuu- las tripas de Freya sonaron.

-Mira ponme algo de comer por fi.- Dijo Freya con voz de cachorrito.

-¿Desde cuanto hace que no comes?- Dio Mirajane

-No lo sé. ¿Cuánto hace de que según vosotros no aparecí por el gremio?-Dijo Freya curiosa.

-Una semana.- Dijo directamente Mirajane.

-…- Freya no sabía que responder se había quedado atónita-_ He estado una semana dormida_- pensó Freya- A mi parecieron minutos.- Dijo Freya en un susurro.

Mirajane le dio un plato de comida Freya, mientras que ella devoraba el plato y pedía más, conversaban sobre Gildarts, que Mirajane le había preguntado a Freya que le parecía y ella le respondió que parecía un perro.

-Hmp ¿dónde está Bahmpion?- Pregunto Freya con la boca llena.

-Traga primero.- Dijo Mirajane.

-¿Dónde está Barion? No lo veo por ninguna parte.- Dijo Freya girando la cabeza hacia atrás para observar otra vez.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Wii por fin lo acabo, ahora toca el siguiente. Quiero dar gracias a la gente que puso sus ideas en los comentarios y pedirles perdón porque cuando los mire ya tenía escrito de que elemento es Ónix. **

**Además solo va a haber uno o dos capítulos de Freya a la edad de 6 años ya que pronto pasaré a otras edades.**

**Hasta luego si dejáis reviews fav y follows se agradece porque me motivan xD**


	8. Una Freya tímida y un Barin¡on decidido

**Hola chicos me alegro que os guste mi fic… y si os gusta tanto lo compartiréis con vuestros amigos XD ¿no? Bueno me dejo de tonterías.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino habría más Jerza ^^.**

~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Narración y dialogo).

_~ ¡Aye Sir!~ (Pensamiento)_

~ **[¡Aye Sir!]**~ (Notas de autora).

**¡Qué empiece la fiesta!**

**-CAPITULO 6-**

-¿Dónde está Barion? No lo veo por ninguna parte.- Dijo Freya girando la cabeza hacia atrás para observar otra vez.

Mirajane vio una oportunidad de que su mini cuento de hadas se hiciera realidad.

-Barion esta fuera…- Dijo Mirajane con una voz dolida de esas de película- ¿Sabes? Cuando desapareciste él fue más afectado. Estuvo dos días sin comer, pero lo peor fue cuando pasó el cuarto día, él se culpaba porque no pudo llegar a tiempo a salvarte y por eso empezó a entrenar día y noche. Apenas lo vemos por el gremio, creo que deberías ir a por él y escucharlo.

Ni remotamente fue eso lo que paso, lo de los dos días se lo inventó. Con el dramatismo de Mirajane, los hechos sucedidos y la gran inocencia de Freya, hicieron que Freya se levantara y se fuera hacia la puerta.

-¡Qué idiota! Mira que estar dos días sin comer.- Murmuraba Freya antes de salirse del gremio, ella no se podía imaginar lo que le estaban contando, normal, porque era mentira.

-¿Mira, no crees que te has pasado?- Dijo Lucy acercándose a la barra.

-Ara ara Lucy, solo le estoy dando un pequeños empujoncito.- Dijo Mirajane.

-Solo tienes seis años.- Dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Pero el amor no entiende de edades.- Dijo Mirajane con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Juvia piensa que es mejor que se declare antes que tenga un rival del amor como Juvia.- Dijo la peliazul.

-_Pobre de Freya.-_Pensó Lucy.

Afuera del gremio, cerca del bosque, Barion estaba lanzando ataques de plantas contra unas rocas. Con una mirada de frustración e ira hacia las rocas, cayó al suelo ya que perdió el equilibrio porque sus ataques no estaban bien sincronizados ni sabía cómo controlar su magia perfectamente.

-Sabes, entrenar con rocas es inútil.- Dijo Freya detrás de él- No se mueven y además de poco te servirá atacar a algo que no se defiende.

-¡Fre-freya!- Dijo él girándose bruscamente- Creí que habías…

Ella no dijo nada, durante unos minutos el silencio era abrumador, ella lo observaba, el miraba hacia abajo y algunas gotas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, estaba magullado de tanto entrenar sin éxito.

-Barion.- Dijo Freya con una voz suave. Barion levanto la cabeza para mirarla. Ella cogió su mano y lo levanto del suelo.- Tu magia es muy parecida a la de Gray pero intentas atacar como Natsu. Tu magia es controlable, no como la de Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, la mía o incluso la de los otros dos nuevos inquilinos. Atacamos con grandes cantidades magia pero apenas la podemos controlar o dar formar ya que nos cuesta. ¿Entiendes?- dijo para acabar con una sonrisa, el solo asintió- Ya más tarde entrenaras, ahora volvamos al gremio.

Dentro del gremio, entraban en el gremio Freya y Barion cogidos de la mano. Freya lo conducía, por no decir que lo arrastraba, sonriente hacia la mesa donde estaban los otros, mientras Barion solo la miraba con un leve sonrojo. Mirajane estaba analizándolos con la mirada para ver si lo que ella le gustaría que pasara fuera a pasar **[os estoy haciendo un lio que ni vosotros os lo creéis XD],** debajo de la barra sostenía un cartel que ponía ¨VIVA EL BAFRE¨ por si se le presentaba la ocasión.

Ya había caído la noche y eso solo significaba una cosa… ¡FIESTA!

Tres horas después…

Solo digo una cosa sobre la fiesta: el gremio ya no tenía tejado, ya lo demás os lo imagináis. Bueno mejor os lo cuento, Bisca y Alzack se había llevado a Asuka para que no saliera herida, Wendy y Romeo estaban tirados en el suelo porque en esa noche habían probado por primera vez el alcohol, bueno para Wendy no. Lucy y Levy estaban debajo de unas mesas intentando sobrevivir a la fiesta. En el centro de todo esto, lo que estaba provocando el caos era Freya. Ella estaba jugando con todos los del gremio a ¨Simón dice¨ **[para quienes no sepáis de que va el juego, trata de hacer lo que dice la persona que es Simón y ver cuánto puede aguantar la otra persona haciendo lo que dice Simón]. **Pero la razón más importante, la que justifica la gran duda… ¡¿por qué el gremio no tiene techo?! Es muy simple, en una de sus órdenes, Freya, había dicho. ¨Simón dice todos al techo¨. La gracia era que el maestro también estaba jugando y luego obviamente le iba tocar pagar a él los desperfectos.

Pero no todos estaban jugando a ¨Simón dice¨, Barion estaba sentado en la barra observando a Freya.

-_Venga yo puedo. Ay... Mirajane me dijo que esto sería fácil.-___Pensó Barion al recordar lo que le dijo la albina.

**Flashback.**

Antes de que empezara la fiesta, Barion se encontraba hablando con Mirajane.

-No se… Mira ¿y si ella no me quiere?- Pregunto con preocupación Barion.- ¿Y si somos muy jóvenes?

-Ara ara que va, ya me imagino a vosotros como la pareja más joven de Fairy Tail, después seréis pareja de equipo, luego cuando tengáis 18 vuestro amor será tan fuerte que os casareis y por últimos tendréis un montón de bebes con el pelo verde y extrañas rallas rojas en el pelo.- Dijo Mirajane con corazoncitos en los ojos, Barion solo la miraba con una gota en la sien y algo asustado.

-Pero Mira… yo soy muy tímido.- Dijo Barion.

-Ya pero si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás. Además declararse en muy fácil.- Dijo Mirajane animándolo.

**Fin Flashback.**

Barion se levantó de su asiento y dirigió hacia Freya, que estaba jugando con los demás.

-Freya, ¿po-podemos ha-ha-hablar un momento?- Barion estaba tan nervioso que se le había olvidado como hablar.

-Espera.- Dijo Freya mientras se reía jugando con los demás.- Simón dice todos a por el barril de Cana.

-¡Por encima de mi cabeza!- Dijo una Cana borracha.

-…-

Silenció absoluto, los del gremio estaban mudos por lo que acaban de ver, Barion le acaba de dar un beso en la mejilla a Freya y esta estaba roja como el cabello de Erza.

-Freya yo… ¡Me gustas mucho! Cuando no volviste a aparecer me sentí muy triste porque yo me culpaba… me culpaba porque no pude ser valiente y declararme entes. Pero ahora que has vuelto ya he podido decírtelo.- Dijo Barion para terminar mirando a Freya decidimente.

-Etto yo…- Dijo Freya, estaba roja como un tomate y parecía que echaba vapor.- Awawawawa yo awawa.-

Todo el gremio la miro extrañado nunca habían conocido esa parte de Frey, una Freya tímida.

-Awawa.- Freya solo decía eso, se intentó calmar- ¡YO CREO QUE SOMOS MUY JOVENES!- Grito.

-¿Cómo que sois muy jóvenes?- Dijo Mirajane entrando en la conversación.

-Lo ves Mirajane, te lo dije.- Dijo Barion quejándose por lo que le había hecho hacer.

-¿Y tú Freya di algo?- Dijo Mirajane señalándola.

-Awawa.-

**Gomen gomen gomen y gomen otra vez, sé que me he tardado muchísimo y un capítulo tan tan corto no arregla nada. Pero para el próximo capítulo prometo que será el más largo hasta ahora.**


End file.
